


That's Not Me

by Parivash007



Category: Love Actually (2003), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parivash007/pseuds/Parivash007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock catches sight of "Love Actually"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you'd be so kind, this is my first fanfiction and I'd really appreciate it.

     John flipped the power switch on the TV and hurried into the kitchen as the kettle shrieked.  John dropped a mug, cursing, as Sherlock shouted from the living room.

      "John, is this a situation of which Janet is apprised?"

     John rolled his eyes, carrying two cups of tea into the living room.  

    "It's Jeanette, you just met her last night."

     He set one on the table and promptly dropped the other as an image of a man and a woman covered the screen.

     "Bloody hell," he breathed, aghast. "Mycroft needs to back the fuck off!  He's gone too far this time!"

     Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "you don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much."

     "Wait, oh, thank God, that's not me, Sherlock."  John shot Sherlock an aggrieved glare and sighed.

     Sherlock smirked and settled into his thinking pose, cup of tea precariously balanced on his sternum.

     John reached for the remote and was rewarded for it with a face-full of hot tea as Sherlock bounded off the couch indignantly.

     "What does she mean I'm not a real detective?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than a drabble that occurred to me when I was watching "Love Actually" It was between the scene where Jack asks Judy out and the scene where Jamie goes to school to learn Portuguese. I hope you enjoy it, I don't usually post, happy holidays. :)


End file.
